


Alluring Politeness

by xenolinguist



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ambiguous!Reader, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sex, Fellatio, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Imagines, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, ambiguous reader, anyway can't believe I accidentally wrote an Ermal/Reader fic, gender neutral reader, idk tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolinguist/pseuds/xenolinguist
Summary: Moans echo through the room, sweaty bodies press against each other and amidst rising temperatures and longing touches, two hearts connect at last.An encounter between you and Ermal leaves you breathless, yearning and perhaps even a bit enamoured.





	Alluring Politeness

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on: https://bunny-banana.tumblr.com/post/174896036546/i-see-your-occasionally-nsfw-in-your-bio-and-i

You've known each other for a while now and slowly but surely you felt your relationship shift to something different, to something _more_. If he's into you and there’s a possibility of you being available, he _will_ make his move. Why wait anyway? So he’ll make you understand that he wants you real quick. 

The first kiss was not gentle. Not at all. He’s been eyeing you for a while now and now that you’re here he won't waste his chance, he made you understand exactly how much he was longing for you. He might slam you against a wall, he he might have bitten your lip (he apologises for that when he heard you hiss tho). You felt his hot tongue entering your mouth and you would have moaned if you didn't want to lose his lips at that moment. No, no, you needed to his lips, his tongue, him all together. 

He pressed his firm body against yours, even when you are flat against each other he tried to press closer, and even closer. Soon he was just outright grinding against you, while he was still busy with your mouth. By now you could feel something pressing against your thigh, you knew exactly what it was, and God, the thought that it was you who made him hard just drove you wild 

And he knew that. he felt your anticipating twitching, he felt you breath more rapidly, and he’s being a little shit about it. Ermal’s a Master tease, he intentionally grinded against your crotch, he left you no choice but to give him the reaction he’s been wanting to get out of you. A sharp breathe. “You like that, huh?” a cocky voice inquired. You would have responded if he hadn’t immediately after started sucking those sensitives spot on your neck. Ermal is a man who always gives 10000%, who simply has to engage, so it’s not surprising when his hands started wandering over your body, start massaging, kneading simply touching you on every single spot.

Ermal needs to know you, to feel you, all of you. This making out doesn't cut it anymore, therefore he lifted you in one swift motion. He’s muscular but still lean, you wouldn't expect physical strength from him but don't get fooled. The fact that he so effortlessly lifted you just turned you even more on. 

Soon the bedroom is reached and he let the two of you fall onto the bed. And that's where he stopped for a second. Desire, wild raw desire for you burn in his eyes; he needs it as bad as you do but yet he paused. A hand softly touched your cheek, long fingers brushed the hair out of your face. “Listen,” his voice, deeper than usual and thick with arousal, growled. “we aren’t doing anything you don’t want to, you understand me?” A light kiss brushed your lips. It's a demonstration, it’s a promise that the two of you can take things lighter and easier if you wish so. “I thought ‘you cannot make love politely’” you recall what he once claimed. “This here is not politeness” he grunts. “This is the basic principle. Pleasure, indulgence, satisfaction. Core elements of sex. Politeness is not me asking you how you want to be fucked. Politeness is holding back because the neighbours next door could hear our pleasure through the thin walls. And that’s when you throw politeness out of the window and just scream.” 

That’s it. That’s all you needed to hear. This time its you who took him by surprise as you launched yourself on him, your hands find their way into his beautiful mess of curls. You love his hair, endless curls, soft curls, beautiful curls, you love the way they feel under your fingers, in your hand, the way they slowly slip through your balled fist when you pull them. A small “Ah” sound suddenly escaped his lips. Oh, right, you did pull his hair. But his face didn't seem to signalise pain. On the contrary, a light red blush graced his pale cheeks, his pupils dilated. “You like that, huh?” you throw his own quote from earlier back at him as you pull once more on his curls. A guttural growl escaped him. _Oh yes_ , did Ermal like that. 

“Let’s get out of these fucking clothes already.” he said and as soon as the last piece of clothing hit the ground, Ermal positioned himself at the edge of the bed and pulled your abdomen towards him. He looked up to you, his hands running circles on your thighs, “May I ?” That voice alone could make you cum then and there. You nodded and Ermal immediately spread your legs, planting kisses and bites on your inner thighs. Your breath hitched as you feel his stubbled face caressed your upper thighs coming closer to your core but only agonisingly slowly. God, a little bit upper, just a little bit. But Ermal won't give you what you want. Well, not immediately at least, he continued this spiel of his for what feels like an eternity until you let out a loud moan, your hand fisting in his hair. “Ermal, I’m gonna get myself off alone if you don't do anything now.” you said almost threatening, your patience had almost run out so you pull his curls to emphasis your point. The bastard had the audacity to smirk against your shaking body. “See that's what I meant with politeness, amore mio.” And with that he took you into his mouth, enthusiastically, passionately. Like he’s on the death row and you are his last meal.That tongue of his never stopping, always moving, always the right movements, always the right spots. “Ahh” you growled and threw your head back,your breath becoming shorter. “Just like that, Ermal, just keep going”. And he did as he is told, he obeyed and you sense how much he enjoys it too. 

Gradually, you felt your pulse accelerating, that familiar sensation rooted deep inside you slowly approaching. “Ermal, I’m, ah, fuck, Ermal, I’m going - “ and with your lover withdrew completely in one quick motion leaving you momentarily shocked from the sudden loss. “Can’t have that now, can we? I haven’t even made you properly scream yet.” he said smugly. Che stronzetto. He moved to the nightstand to fish a condom out of the drawer. “Brave words, but let’s see if you can hold up to them.” you challenge him as you spread out on the bed and as he sharply glanced back at you, you knew that not only is he up for the challenge, but will also make you regret ever doubting him. 

Ermal leans over you and for a moment you both stop. The moon light falling through the window illuminates the two of you making the sweat drops on your bodies glint. His long hair dangling in the hot air between you, the his cheeks reddened and his breathing heavy. He’s beautiful like this, you reckon. He can be elegant, hot, and at times downright erotic; but on this particular night, in this particular moment he was nothing but beautiful. 

Unbeknownst to you, Ermal thought the same about you.

“Let me make love to you, shpirti im.” You didn’t understand the world he called you and Ermal wasn’t polite enough to translate. Lips once more crashed into one another, but this time they lacked the need, the sexual urgency. This this the kisses were filled with a richness and profoundness only one emotion could spark off. You ran your hands down his spine, your fingers treasuring every muscle on their way and Ermal, oh Ermal, indulged in you. Only your scent could drive him out of his mind, only your form could please him the most. He positioned himself, and started to slowly enter you. Both of you sharply gasp as the sensation of him gradually filling you almost overwhelms you. “Oddio” muttered Ermal once he completely filled you out. But he’s holding back, at least for the moment. The look of pure concentration and self-restraint give it away. “Move, Ermal, I need it now.” you commanded and so he obeyed as he starts to thrust. The more he picked up on speed, the more you started scratching his back, the more you lost yourself, your eyes roll back, you can’t see anymore, you just feel, feel and only feel.. All of the sudden, you are being taken out of your trance-like state, as Ermal lifted your hands from his back, placed them above your head on the pillow and kept a hold on them there. Now you were at his mercy, and yet you’ve never felt safer. This speed increased and his thrusts were getting harder and faster and when he hit that one sweet spot, you let completely lose. “That’s what I like to hear, amore mio. You screaming, shouting your soul out. More beautiful than any fucking song I’ve ever written.” He stared down at you with such an intensity that left no doubt in the sincerity of his words. The room filled with the sound of two lovers colliding, his moans and your screams getting louder and louder, “Ermal, harder, fuck me harder!” So he did and he hit the sweet spot again and again again and you slowly started to lose all concept of time and space. Ermal ended up resting his forehead on yours as he kept moaning. “Shpirti im,zemra ime, dashuria ime, shpirti im,” he kept repeating over and over like its a Holy chant of some sort, like it’s the only way to his own personal salvation. Your pulse was racing, hell, with Ermal being so close, you could feel his pulse racing too, everything was just getting too much, too much pressure, too much thrusting, too much sensation, too much shouting, too much Ermal, too much lo- and suddenly you were over the edge and you could see all the stars Ermal always liked to sing about in his songs. Did you scream ? You cant remember, you probably did. What you did remember however was Ermal letting out a shout before collapsing on top of you, seemingly having finished as well. You laid there for a few moments, catching your breath, before he pulled out and you just stared at each other. Yes, you two were a sight to behold indeed . Sweaty and sticky, disheveled hair, tired to death, bared both physically and emotionally. Humans in their very basic state and yet consider animalistic. Perhaps some would call it vulgar and rude to give your body and your soul so fully to one another in such a disgracious manner, but luckily, the two of your don’t care much about politeness.


End file.
